campvelesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarilo's Cabin
Jarilo's Cabin Jarilo's cabin is a high roofed cabin that is painted a light shade of red with piece's of old weapons merged into the walls. The cabin has small windows and the cabin is dark inside. There are 5 sets of Bunk Beds along the East and West sides of the cabin. On the North side there is a small rack of weapons along the wall and there is also a few potted plants near the weapon rack and a few hanging ones also. On the South side near the door there are two potted small trees and a few paintings of flowers and meadows. |-| Cabin Members={|cellpadding="5" width="100%" |- Cabin Counselor # Liutenent # Year Round # # Campers who are not Year Round (Less active) # # Adoption # # Spirits # # |-| Powers={|cellpadding="2" width="130%" |- Offensive #Children of Jarilo can summon vines and small daggers to aid them in battle. The vines though are as strong as the user. This doesn't take much out of the user, but it depends on how long the user uses the vines. #Children of Jarilo can summon plants and flowers to aid them in battle. The flowers though can only grow as big as the user. Defensive #Children of Jarilo are able to summon a small flower shield to protect them while in battle. The shield isn't very strong though and is only slightly larger then the user. #Children of Jarilo are able to Summon a small flower that releases a puff of sleeping gas that knocks out their enemy for a small amount of time. Passive #Children of Jarilo are able to withstand any type of poison from any type of plant or flower. They can also remove any type of poison from anyone as long as it hasn't traveled to far in the victims body. #Children of Jarilo are able to heal small wounds of battle. Though the bigger and worse the wound they cannot heal it all the way but can stop it from hurting or getting worse. 2 months after a character is made #Children of Jarilo are able to summon a sword created by Jarilo himself. The sword is unbreakable and can withstand any type of damage. Though the sword drains the users energy and the user will collapse after an amount of time and the sword will disappear. 4 months after a character is made #Children of Jarilo are able to summon rose thorns that are tipped with poison. The thorns are only slightly larger then the users index finger and the poison isn't life threatening. The user how ever cannot shoot the thorns for long periods of time and every time they shoot a thorn their energy drains. 6 months after a character is made #Children of Jarilo are able to cloak themselves in armor made from vines and flowers and old weapons. The old weapons stick out of the armor to create spikes. While the user has the armor on they cannot be hurt and are invincible. Though the armor only lasts for about 10-15 minutes and after it fades away the user is drained of their energy and will faint. |-| Photo Album={|cellpadding="2" width="100%" |- The Jarilo cabin has no photos. |-| Treaties={|cellpadding="0" width="100%" |- The Jarilo Cabin has no Treaties. Category:Cabin Category:Cutefairy78 Category:RP Page